Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chamber for receipt of food items for cooking The oven appliance's cabinet also defines an opening that provides for access to the chamber of the cabinet. A door or doors mounted at the opening of the cabinet can selectively limit access to the chamber of the cabinet. As an example, an oven appliance can include a pair of doors rotatably mounted at the opening of the cabinet. Such oven appliances are generally referred to as French door oven appliances.
Certain French door oven appliances include a linkage assembly that connects the oven appliance's pair of doors such that the doors open and close simultaneously. Such a configuration can be useful. For example, the pair of doors can each include a handle. By providing a linkage assembly that connects the pair of doors, a user can pull on either handle in order to open or close both of the doors simultaneously. Thus, a user holding food items in one hand can open or close both doors with the other free hand.
However, French door oven appliances can have certain drawbacks. For example, the doors can collide or rub when both doors of the pair of doors open and close simultaneously. More specifically, sidewalls of the pair of doors can impact during simultaneous opening and closing of the pair of doors. Such impacting and/or rubbing can damage the doors or a gasket positioned on the doors' sidewalls and thereby negatively impact oven appliance performance or user satisfaction with the appliance.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for limiting impacting or rubbing between a pair of doors during simultaneous opening and closing of the pair of doors would be useful.